No volveré a llorar
by ChiKaon
Summary: Fue a partir de ese entonces que Pandora Heinstein: líder del ejército de Hades, no volvió a derramar lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación, ya que aunque se le había impuesto una carga muy pesada y que por causa de ésta, el camino que debía recorrer conllevaba mucho dolor.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien, para algunos en sus vacaciones, mientras que para otros en su tiempo de escuela o trabajo, o rato de ocio como en mi caso. El día de hoy (sí, 21 de diciembre de 2012) les traigo una pequeña historia de amor entre el espectro Radamanthys de Wyvern y Pandora Heinstein, que espero sea de su entero agrado y el cual tiene el siguiente contenido:**

***La presente historia tiene como argumento principal, el origen de la relación romántica entre Radamanthys y Pandora diez años antes del verdadero inicio de la Guerra Santa; espero que les guste mi versión.**

***El género de la historia es un Shójo o historia romántica, con algunos tintes cursis de mi parte, pero creo que lo que no mata fortalece xD.**

***Un poco de OOC por parte de Radamanthys, esto se debe por cuestiones del desarrollo de la historia, sobre todo en la parte final. Asimismo, con Pandora, quien inevitablemente la puse muy "chillona", ojala no les desespere y/o desagrade este detalle.**

**Por lo demás, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia de amor entre villanos.**

* * *

**No volveré a llorar**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que lo había perdido todo: su familia, su castillo, incluso la libertad, haciéndola sentirse sola y abandonada. Todos sus sueños se habían esfumado junto a su felicidad; a la ilusión de crecer al lado de sus padres, de su única y mejor amiga Partita, pero sobre todo, junto a Tenma y a su hermanito. Sin embargo, esos días de alegría había quedado en el pasado, casi como un espejismo que iba borrándose cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Ese día (como los anteriores desde que le fue encomendada la misión de comandar al ejército de Hades, por los dioses gemelos), se sentó en el trono de que le correspondía al dios del Inframundo, para seguir esperando la llegada de las Estrellas Malignas faltantes; lo cual detestaba en gran manera, ya que por momentos podía escuchar las burlas de los esbirros de Hades sobre ella: sobre su capacidad de comandar a todo un ejército siendo una niña de nueve año. Esto la incomodaba mucho y la hacía sentirse una inútil, o peor aún, la confundían más de la cuenta.

"No sé qué hago aquí…"—Se cuestionó en su mente la infanta, al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos al cetro que le habían otorgado; al sentirse intimidada por la apariencia de los espectros, quienes se mantenían quietos y postrados en muestra de respeto hacia ella.

De repente, dos figuras se acercaron al pasillo del salón del trono; se trataba de dos hombres: uno de cabellera oscura y el otro era rubio. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero por una extraña razón sintió que por aquella puerta había entrado un pequeño rayo de sol para iluminar su solitaria y sombría vida. Asimismo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando aquel hombre cubierto de heridas se postró ante ella, Pandora: la mujer encargada de dirigir el ejército de Hades y de velar por el cuerpo que su señor habría de elegir como contenedor; una carga sumamente pesada para alguien tan pequeño como ella.

—Diga su nombre. —Ordenó la pequeña Pandora cuando vio al rubio inclinar su cabeza, como muestra de respeto hacia ella.

—Radamathys de Wyvern, Estrella Maligna de la Ferocidad: tercer juez del Inframundo. —Respondió el mayor; alzando su vista hacia la niña. —Estoy a sus servicios y a los del señor Hades, señorita Pandora.

No había duda alguna, aquel hombre era especial; no sólo por su fuerza y su alto rango dentro del ejército, sino por su gran lealtad hacia el dios del Hades y también hacia ella; haciéndole sentir confianza hacia él.

Al cabo de una semana, después de la aparición de Radamatis y su vasallo Valentine de Arpía; todo parecía ser distinto para Pandora: sentía que su solitaria y gris vida iba poco a poco recuperando esa pequeña esperanza de vivir, pues aunque el juez no se dignara a mirarla desde aquel día, a la pequeña comandante no le importaba en lo más mínimo, debido a que confiaba en su lealtad, la cual era genuina y honesta para con ella. Sin embargo, no faltaba que los dioses Thanatos e Hyonos pensaran que todo aquello a lo que a Pandora le era alegría (aunque fuera poca), les era un completo escollo; provocándole el llanto a la menor durante todas las noches.

—Ya no lo soporto más… me quiero morir ya… —Sollozaba, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la almohada de su amplia cama. —Mamá… papá… hermanito… sálvenme por favor…

La infanta Heinstein siguió llorando hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que cierto rubio la había visto discretamente. Sí, aquello definidamente no le agradaba, ya había presenciado la misma escena varias veces desde el día de su llegada al castillo y concluyó que aborrecía presenciarla de esa manera tan deplorable, tan miserable, a causa del enorme peso que conllevaba una tarea tan grande como la de ser comandante de una enorme tropa de soldados que estaban bajo el yugo de un dios y es que aunque pudiera ejercer esa labor con tanto desempeño y madurez, al fin y al cabo, era una niña de nueve años, que todavía necesitaba de amor, cariño y atención.

"Aunque sea nuestra comandante… sigue siendo una niña…" —Pensó tras alejarse de aquel lugar, al notar que la niña había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo por llorar tanto.

Al día siguiente, en el salón del trono; Pandora convocó a todos los espectros a la hora novena de la mañana, para darles la misión de reanudar la búsqueda del contenedor del alma del dios Hades (órdenes que le fue dada por parte de los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos); y de ser necesario, que arrasaran con los poblados. Por lo que su labor de seguir sentada en el trono de Hades, ya no le era necesaria, al menos los días en que sus vasallos estuvieran afuera.

Enseguida Pandora se escabulló del salón del trono, al único lugar del castillo en donde la vida parecía estar latente en un sitio al que ella amaba por estar casi siempre solitario y porque ahí podía estar sola, sin que ninguna criada estuviera a su lado al pendiente de ella: el jardín trasero. Aquel lugar, además de ser bastante tranquilo, era hermoso por su vasto campo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de Thanatos y de ella, aunque sonara extraño que en algo coincidía con el dios de la muerte. Y de nuevo empezó a llorar al recordar aquel día en que le fue arrebatado todo, al mismo tiempo que se escondía en aquel hermoso campo rojo.

No obstante, la pequeña dejó de llorar, debido a que tenía la sensación de que alguien se puso enfrente de ella. No estaba segura si se trataba de los dioses gemelos, pero no deseaba que la vieran en ese estado tan frágil, y vulnerable como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos, fuese quien fuese, aunque aquella presencia la hizo alzar su vista, quedando sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

—Radamanthys… ¿qué haces aquí? —Susurró al verlo, sin dejar de sorprenderse al ver al tercer juez frente a ella. —Deberías estar partiendo a la misión que te encomendé…

—Lo sé, pero antes de hacerlo, vine a encontrarla, porque me ordenaron que la buscara pues no estaba en el salón del trono, ni en su alcoba. —Respondió el rubio de dieciocho años sin deshacer su reverencia.

—Ya veo… imagino que fueron los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos los que te dieron esa orden. —Dijo la pelinegra con un halo de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que al juez de Wyvern le hayan dado esa pequeña orden.

Ante esta idea, Pandora volvió a llorar, pero esta vez en silencio, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó hacer, pues de vez en cuando exteriorizaba hipos llorosos delante del espectro, quien permanecía en silencio, como si estuviera esperando a que la niña dejara de llorar. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de desagrado volvió a invadirlo y de manera automática posó un pulgar para impedir que otra lágrima se escurriera en esa zona; dejando atónita a la menor por este hecho.

—No llore, señorita Pandora. —Dijo el rubio de ojos color miel con un tono que aparentaba indiferencia, pero para Pandora era como una especie de consuelo para ella, de parte del juez de Wyvern, quien le respondió:

—Sé que es una gran angustia la que guarda al no saber del paradero del señor Hades, pero no por ello debe desear la muerte, aún cuando todo lo que atesoraba le fue arrebatado por el destino.

—Radamanthys…

—Señorita Pandora, nosotros, el ejército de Hades, la necesitamos para que con su dirección podamos marchar hacia la Guerra Santa con la victoria y la honra que el señor Hades y usted nos va a brindar. —Respondió el rubio alzando su rostro para ver a su pequeña comandante, cuyo rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y húmedo a causa de las lágrimas.

—Además. —Añadió el joven espectro, al mismo tiempo que arrancaba una rosa del jardín para ofrecérsela a Pandora. —Las niñas bonitas y valientes, nunca lloran. —Respondió con un tono de voz muy distinto al que usualmente empleaba, mientras partía a la misión que se le había encomendado.

—Te prometo Radamathys… que no volveré a llorar…—Dijo la menor con una leve sonrisa (aunque por otro lado sentía no haber podido agradecerle todas sus atenciones hacia ella), mientras inhalaba el aroma de aquella rosa, la cual colocó en un pequeño florero que había en su alcoba, antes de irse a dormir.

Fue a partir de ese entonces que Pandora Heinstein: líder del ejército de Hades, no volvió a derramar lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación, ya que aunque se le había impuesto una carga muy pesada y que por causa de ésta, el camino que debía recorrer conllevaba mucho dolor. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola y que todos y cada uno de los espectros que conformaban aquel batallón la necesitaban como su guía, especialmente aquel juez de Wyvern, a quien también ella requería como su soporte moral en tiempos difíciles como los que se avecinaban junto con la Guerra Santa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sobre el fic de**

"**No volveré a llorar"**

**En resumen, ya tenía ganas de escribir una historia de ellos, pero no sabía como plantearla, pues se han escrito tantas historias sobre como se conocen estos dos personajes, que no se me ocurría que ofrecerles, pero después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pude encontrar la respuesta. Por otro lado, el título de la historia fue lo que más me ocasionó dolores de cabeza, pues no sabía como llamarla, teniendo un buen repertorio de títulos para ella, entre estos estaba "Besando una rosa", pero al final opté por "No volveré a llorar". **

**Sinceramente, me gusta escribir más historias sobre los villanos de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, tienen más potencial y personalidad, que a comparación del clásico, puesto que a éstos los mataban y a su vez algunos eran villanos muy a la Disney. En fin, espero poder escribir más de los chicos malos de The Lost Canvas. **

**Cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia, háganmelas saber de la manera más respetuosa y con gusto se las atenderé.**

**ChiKaon**


End file.
